Scenarios
by AngeloHeroOfLight
Summary: What if we got it all wrong? What if Bowser's not really the bad guy? What if he's just a victim of his feelings? What if he's the one asking what if? ONE SHOT


Scenarios

**Hello my people AngeloHeroOfLight here bringing you a Mario one-shot. My first ever one shot but I can guarantee that its at least going to be not what you're expecting**

**Mario is not mine its ridiculous anyone would think so**

**But nevertheless here we go**

The first time to koopa king had laid eyes on the princess he had fallen in love.

So bad were his feelings for the princess that he bolted out of the embassy meeting that he was supposed to attend to.

Now you all may think that you know what happens next. He kidnaps the princess, Mario comes and saves her and he gets thrown into lava.

But here's my question to you. Why does Bowser keep kidnapping her, why in so many places, wouldn't you think that the Mushroom Kingdom have better security after all this time, shouldn't Peach know how to defend herself, shouldn't Bowser be dead by now, how does he go sporting with them of he's such an enemy?

The truth is that almost everything you think you know about the Mario world isn't true.

Bowser was fretting over what to do, never before had he such feelings for someone. So intense were his feelings he almost started neglecting his kingdom.

Bowser was a good king contrary to what everyone thinks, the spooky castle was from bad times and the lava was because koopas liked lava.

See in the koopa world kidnapping wasn't really kidnapping, it was a way to bring the koopa you liked to you. And more times than not it was very flattering.

But Bowser wasn't stupid, he knew what his traditions would be considered as outside his kingdom. But he didn't know how to do anything else.

So instead of committing a crime he decided to see what would happen, he made a scenario. He hired actors made sets and saw what would happen. Peach's best friend, a plumber named Mario, came and bested Bowser.

Bowser flinched at the embarrassing defeat, glad it was all just imaginary. He hoped that this was enough to shock him out of his feelings. It wasn't.

Throughout the years Bowser kept on making more scenarios, all while attending to his kingdom. He made under water fortresses, went into space, went back in time, he even used legends and myths for crying out loud!

His most embarrassing 'defeat' was when he tried kidnapping Mario and his brother, who only added to the problems list, to explain the situation. Which only led to the princess beating him.

Most might say that the determination of Bowser to keep trying was impressive. But Bowser's spirit to keep going every time after seeing he couldn't get his love was far beyond that of words.

He tried more and more ideas, using his children to help him. They all understood their fathers problem. He even tried engaging in non kidnapping ways, such as joining sport competitions with them. Which led to absolutely nothing.

Peach had many friends and loved all of them, Bowser often thought that even that level of love might be enough. Then shook his head knowing that he'd always want more.

Even with all his work Bowser always was on his kingdoms issues, he was a good king.

The way his kingdom made money was an actually lucky strike.

He had thrown out the script of his very first scenario, some company named "Nintendo" found it and turned it into a game.

The koopa king didn't care but then Nintendo came and offered money to him because of something called "copyright" Bowser figured this would be a good way to help his kingdom

Every time he had a failed scenario he would just send it to the company and his kingdom would have more money.

Slowly his kingdom became bigger and powerful, but Bowser did all this peacefully.

And just because Bowser was to shy to go any where near the mushroom kingdom didn't mean that he ignored them. The mushroom kingdom were his greatest allies as was the koopa kingdom to them.

He sent representatives in his place to discuss matters and policies. When asked why the king would never go himself his representatives always had an excuse.

Everyone in the kingdom knew of their kings predicament but everyone loved him for they were never without food or shelter. So they kept his secret.

Bowser sighed as he slumped in his chair, another failed attempt to "catch" the princess. He sighed and put a name to the now digital scenario.

Super Mario 3D Land, he figured that would be an appropriate name. He sent the game to Nintendo and gave a small smile. Mario was impressive even though none of these things had happened. Various people had try to kidnap to princess and Mario had stopped them.

Bowser was thankful for Mario and respected the ex plumber.

"Lord Bowser?" A female voice asked behind him, the koopa king turned around and smiled. It was Kammy Koopa one of his favorite people. "You have a visitor." She said

"Let them up," Bowser said. Kammy nodded and closed the door. Bowser wondered who it was, he want expecting anyone today.

The king shrugged, he probably just forgot of some meeting. There was a knock at his door, he got up and opened the door and standing there was a smiling princess Peach.

Bowser slammed the door in her face and backed up against the door. It was her! Why didn't Kammy say it was HER!

There was another knock at the door "um excuse mister Bowser is there a problem?" Sweet stars her voice was so perfect!

Bowser slowly opened the door with his head down and probably blushing furiously. "Hello," he said

Princess Peach smiled sweetly "Can I come in?" Bowser stepped aside and motioned her to come in. They both sat down across from each other, Bowser refusing to look at Peach.

"Hello " she said "I'm princess Peach." Bowser looked up briefly

"I know." He said, while this conversation would be awkward Peach was still smiling. _It's amazing I haven't fainted_ Bowser thought

"The reason that I'm here mister Bowser is because you are a very close ally to us but I've never met you, so I thought I'd change that." Peach smiled with her teeth now, nearly causing the koopa to faint

"Are you all right, you look flushed?" Peach asked. She was so kind, and she was here. Should he try to kidnap her? It never seemed to work, what if he?

Should he try it? Nothing else seemed to work? Was it worth a shot?

"Mister Bowser?" Peach asked concern clear on her face "Are you all right?"

Bowser sighed deeply

"You see, the thing is that for a very long time." Bowser started confessing

**So yeah that was my Mario one-shot. Oh wait, what happened? Yep that's the end, I'm evil. **

**If enough people ask for a sequel or a second part I'll probably do it, but see it wasn't what you all expected.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


End file.
